


【Mystic messenger | Unknown×MC】你爱我

by Audio_Transmitting



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Unknown是个神经病, 听不懂人话的那种, 强制, 纯肉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Transmitting/pseuds/Audio_Transmitting
Relationships: unknown|main character/MC
Kudos: 12





	【Mystic messenger | Unknown×MC】你爱我

#圣诞DLC 纯肉  
#强制  
\----  
“你喜欢么？”  
Unknown站起来，一步一步逼近，MC被他逼得一步步往后退，语气里是抑制不住地惊慌：“你冷静点...你等一下！不要离我这么近！”  
Unknown停下来，笑问：“不是因为你爱我想离我近一些才叫我来的吗？”   
MC脱口而出：“这怎么可能！我都不认识你！”  
话音落下，Unknown整个人僵了几秒，而后又恢复了宛如面具的微笑：“我说过了啊，为什么老是这么调皮呢，MC？我对你不好吗？看看这些圣诞礼物...承认你也爱我不好吗？”  
那带着笑意的声音有几分令人发毛的熟悉。MC硬着头皮合十哀求道：“你突然带我来...至少总该让我和其他人说一声吧？这是哪儿？”  
“他们不需要知道。”Unknown脸色一冷，又压上前去，MC被他逼得从椅子上起身要从另一边跑，他两手箍肩把她转过来：“我要亲你了。”  
说着就急切地低头覆上来，MC情急之下抬起手捂住他的嘴。Unknown的嘴唇亲到她手心上，软软地发痒，她一下子僵住了，接着整个人不由自主地发抖起来。想闭眼又不敢闭，Unknown越靠越近，她睁大了眼睛盯着他的下颌，手用力地抵住他的肩膀，头惊恐地不住左右晃着表示抗拒。  
“是你叫我来的...是你！你爱我。”Unknown握住她的手腕，慢慢拉开，阴柔地笑着对上她的眼睛。  
“我没有！我随便闹着玩的！你神经病吗？”MC挣了两次没挣脱开。  
Unknown的声音冷下来：“闹着玩？！什么意思？！你别想骗我！”  
他又在她手心舔了一下——MC用手挡住他，他就顺势亲在她掌心里，接着就印在她唇上。他现在有点理解所谓“捕食者的志在必得”了——看着毫无反抗之力的猎物瑟瑟发抖，明知大限已近仍出于求生本能的挣扎，更让它们的鲜美程度增上三分。  
该怎么形容这种感觉呢...  
他是主宰！  
不对，是MC爱他。  
Unknown握着MC的手，温柔地和她十指紧扣，把她整个人压到台面上，他舔她的唇，他长驱直入——她的上颚，她的牙齿，她的舌，他都肆意扫荡着，啜吮着。  
吻了一会儿，他把她拎起来，强迫她和自己四目相对。MC脸颊晕红，嘴唇晶亮，明明也很投入，却死活不给回应，只是被动地给予着，还不时推搡他。  
MC真害羞... Unknown欣赏着她撇开的视线和微微急促的呼吸想。他把她暖棕色的头发从脸上抚开，手指刮到耳后，MC突然触电般地一颤：“嗯...”  
Unknown恍然，不怀好意地低笑：“是这里。”说着突然犬齿咬上耳垂，MC失声叫了出来。  
他意味不明地偏过头来看着MC，继续微着，按着她的后脑不容抗拒地把她的泪水吻去，然后拉开衣领上的红色蝴蝶结，牙齿轻轻叼起她的肩颈，在齿间研磨着。灼热的气息喷在耳侧，MC脸红得更厉害了，推拒的手都抖了起来。她咬着下唇强忍着不敢再开口，怕自己再次发出那种声音。但Unknown把她双腿分开，忽然整个人压在她上面，MC慌得厉害，马上去掀。不管怎么挣扎Unknown都不下去，脸上还气定神闲，似笑非笑的。  
Unknown把自己撑在MC身上，按住她的手，絮絮地接着舔咬她的耳垂，脖颈，锁骨。手也顺着衣服下摆往里延伸。热度从MC头顶一直蔓延到脚尖，不用照镜子她都知道自己有多么狼狈。  
“你闹着玩？以后我就看着你，你也只能看着我！你多看一眼别人我就去找他，告诉他你都干了些什么...特别是那群RFA的混蛋，你要是敢，就尽管去找他们！”  
MC歇斯底里地哭着，边推边吼他：“你混蛋！有病吧！”  
“别急，我这就让你看看我有没有病！”Unknown冷笑着，猛然把她按倒，扯下蝴蝶结的丝带两下三下扎好她的手腕，接着一只手抓着交叉按在头顶，另一只手开始像撕咬猎物那样粗鲁地扯她的裙子...插入的时候，MC仰着头尖利地抽了一口气，身体绷得极紧，脖子呈现一个脆弱的弧度，指节泛白地抓着Unknown的衣肘。Unknown见状马上又顶了她一下，欣赏她短促的呜咽。  
喘得很重，带着哀鸣般的气音。  
Unknown接着死死抵着刚才顶到的那个位置，把MC揽进怀里。没等她反应过来，又重重碾压在了她的唇上，舌尖叼住唇瓣，直到舔出了铁锈味也不罢休。  
“我可要开始了。”Unknown舔了舔嘴唇，微微一笑。他由慢到快开始用力顶弄。MC抑制不住地反弓着身体呜咽：“呃...混蛋...啊啊啊...哈啊...”  
羁绊因为身体的交缠而变得更加深入， Unknown把自己的欲望毫无保留地交给MC，笃定她也一样热切地想要接受。实际上MC非但挣脱不开，反而被他锁得更紧。温度仿佛要灼伤皮肤，她咬着嘴唇不想叫，他就非让她叫出来，看着她因为自己失控地哭泣，感觉非常好。  
有必要的话，他一向学得很快。  
“呜哈啊啊啊啊——”看着MC满脸泪痕地尖叫的样子，兴奋感简直难以抑制。  
“喜欢么？”Unknown表情猛然扭曲，俯下身贴着MC的脸，近乎疯狂地嘶声道，“是我选的你！你是跟我来的！你！爱！我！”  
Unknown低头吻MC的眼睛，被避开咬住了脖颈。他反而更加兴奋，身下的动作又重了两分，顶得MC尖叫着嘴一松又脱了开，只留下两排牙印。而MC自己发丝凌乱地贴在颊边，大口喘息，像脱了水的鱼。  
她已经哭得不成样子了，他却还在撞。  
“啊哈啊啊啊混蛋...”MC身躯颤抖着，有粘稠的液体被挤了出来。Unknown扳开MC的大腿，把胸罩往上又推了推，去咬她上下颤动的乳尖。低头的时候汗珠滚落，与她细细密密汗缠在一起。  
“啊！”  
Unknown报复似的咬得MC呜咽了一声，满意地停下身下的动作，拎起她捆扎的手腕，套在自己的脖子上，然后把她放平到台面更好进攻的位置。  
Unknown伸出手指戳了戳两人连接的位置，笑了：“你不肯松口呢，MC。承认吧，乖。”  
“我...哈啊才没...啊！”  
Unknown抽回捏了她阴蒂一下的手指，又继续压着她的腿抽插。MC神志不清地伸出手松松地去推，他的动作一顿。  
“真是的...”他低笑出声，声音沙哑得像无人打理的旧房子。他爱怜地吻了吻MC的棕发。MC无力的手拂过他的脸，被他顺势握起抬到自己唇边，每个指尖逐次轻吻，又慢慢套回自己脖子上。Unknown脸上带着病态的红晕，在MC身上起伏着。他手掐着MC的腰，想着几天前的她大喊大叫着说“我不要去”的样子...  
那时他脸色一沉，片刻后，却又愉悦起来——等他亲自安抚她，她肯定不会是这个样子...她会又兴奋又开心的。  
像现在这样，恬静又乖巧。  
毕竟她那么爱他。


End file.
